Rudolph
"Let's get a move on!" —'Rudolph', various episodes Rudolph is Punk's loyal steed who has helped him escape from near-fatal incidents. History ''Adventures On Toy Island'' Rudolph stars as the sidekick in the Adventures On Toy Island segment Treasure Hunters. As Punk's loyal steed, the two travel the continent searching for rare treasures while avoiding the indigenous tribes and their rival treasure hunters. Rudolph has clashed with the same characters as Punk, although he does not interact with them as directly. However, he does spend some quality time with the museum curator Fernsworth's deer, Hart. ''The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island! Rudolph shows his stealthy side in a cameo appearance in ''Oshawott: The Force of Hippo. Here, he works as a partner to Bunny Bond, and under Charlie the two are sent on a mission to investigate Madame Tigre. Eventually, they find out that Charlie is working for Madame Tigre and wants them dead. Luckily, the Toy Island Crew decimates the Napoleonic Forces before they can do so. ''Curtis Ball'' series Rudolph appears in the updated version of Curtis Ball Tournament as an unlockable player character and default member of Team Hippo. He is a Speed type character and excels in Land Speed, Dodge, and Recovery. However, he has poor Power, Skill, and Dodge. He is also said to have superb special abilities. His regular special ability is Carrot Boost, where he eats a carrot and gains maximum Land Speed. His friend ability is Steed Again, where a friend jumps on his back, giving him a speed boost, while later letting him shoot his friend into the air for a good shot on goal. Rudolph returns in Curtis Ball Showdown as an unlockable character, being unlocked once the player participates in 50 alley-oops. As a Speed type player, he has good Land Speed and Dodge at the cost of low Power, Reach, Air Time, and Trick. For his campaign condition, he aims to become a Curtis Ball star by playing up to the national tournament level. ''Friends' Racing'' While Rudolph does not appear in Friends' Racing a kart body based off of him appears known as the Rudolph Rider. It has high speed and acceleration, but low weight. ''Friends' Baseball'' Rudolph appears in Friends' Baseball as a member of the unlockable team Big Tigger Newscasters. Character Rudolph is a very helpful character. He has acted as the partner to Punk and to Bunny Bond on different occasions, and in both times he is ridden as he takes them to different locales. However, he is also somewhat paranoid, as seen when he creeps around Madame Tigre's Sky Castle or when he is running from a boulder. Appearance Rudolph's body is all blue. He has purple antlers and black eyes, and his nostrils are also noticeable from afar. Trivia *Despite never interacting too much with Bunny Bond in Adventures On Toy Island, the two act as partners in their non-canonical appearance in Oshawott: The Force of Hippo. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Adventures On Toy Island Characters Category:The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island Characters Category:Curtis Ball Tournament Characters Category:Friends' Baseball Characters Category:Curtis Ball Showdown Characters